Over Again, I search
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: A different ending to DNAngel... Minor spoilers. PG 13 just to be safe. Shonen-ai SatoDai. Little bit of KradDark
1. Default Chapter

**Over and Over I Search**

"Hiwatari-kun!"

"No! I want to do this! Leave me alone Niwa-kun! I need to get rid of this curse…you don't know how I feel! Leave me alone!"

"No!" Daisuke leapt at Satoshi and knocked him away from his death. Satoshi could only stare up at Daisuke with disbelief in his eyes.

Daisuke kept his position on top of Satoshi, gripping his shoulders tightly, and yelled at him, "You can't die yet! If you don't die, then we have a chance to meet again. You can meet someone that'll love you!" The last part was in a whisper.

Satoshi watched in wonder as tears started falling down Daisuke's face. He watched the tears trail down Daisuke's cheek, Satoshi desperately wanted to stop the tears. Some tears landed on Daisuke's lips. As Satoshi reached up to wipe them off, he was surprised that Daisuke was about to do the same thing to him. Satoshi reached up to his own face and was surprised to see that there were tears flowing down his own cheeks. 'What is this? What is this feeling? No...I thought I was over this.'

"You can't die…You can't…I can't believe you almost left…why Hiwatari-kun, why?" Daisuke dropped his head, trying not to look at Satoshi's creamy and pale skin.

Satoshi ignored the tickle he felt when Daisuke's hair brushed his chest, "You can't understand, Daisuke. I have to be rid of him. I have to be rid of him. I can't…I can't love with him around…and I don't want a life without love! I can't handle anymore of this loveless life! It's not worth it!"

At those words, Daisuke sat up and straddled Satoshi's hips, staring down at him. "A loveless life? What do you mean?"

"All my life, no one has EVER cared for me. My father became corrupted, I was forced to work early, and I had to take care of myself. And then when Krad came along, I couldn't allow anything to become precious to me, otherwise he'd come out."

"But you've transformed before."

"Yes, I know."

"But what triggered it?"

Satoshi looked straight into Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke felt his breath taken away, but he had no idea why. Satoshi made a motion to push up his glasses, "Something became precious to me."

"What became precious?"

Satoshi chuckled softly and went to push up glasses that weren't there, but paused and then placed his hand on Daisuke's cheek softly, "Baka." Satoshi said affectionately.

Satoshi pulled himself up and leaned in toward Daisuke and slowly closed his eyes.

"Dark!"

Satoshi felt Daisuke scramble off of him and stare off into space. 'What's going on?' He looked at Daisuke and saw that he was having a conversation with Dark. He went behind Daisuke and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Niwa…Daijoubu?" No response.

"Niwa-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daisuke! DAISUKE!" Satoshi spun Daisuke around and saw Daisuke looking down at his feet.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, "Satoshi…" Satoshi felt his ears burn red a little. 'Now is definitely NOT the time for this.'

"Satoshi…he's…gone."

"Daisuke? What are you talking about? What do you mean he's gone? You mean…oh."

"He's gone…Satoshi…what will I do? I'm alone again."

"You have Harada-san." Satoshi said quietly, turning his eyes away from Daisuke.

"But she's…she can't fill it…She can't fill it!" Daisuke collapsed on the ground, hands gripping at his chest.

Satoshi knelt next to Daisuke and gathered him up into his arms. "It's okay Daisuke, it'll be okay. I'm here." Satoshi continued to comfort Daisuke until he started to doze off lightly. Suddenly, Daisuke opened his eyes back up and stared up at Satoshi.

"Dark? No…Satoshi." Daisuke snuggled into Satoshi's embrace and fell asleep. Satoshi saw no reason to wake him up, so he just lay down on his side, still cradling Daisuke, and joined him in his slumber.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hiwatari-kun.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi bolted up and found himself staring right at Daisuke.

"Urm…sorry, I guess I must've dozed off."

"Iie, don't worry about it. Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Hai hai." Satoshi made to stand up, but found he couldn't. He fell back on his butt adorably.

"Hiwatari-kun?" 'Kawaii…No…I can't think that Satoshi…Hiwatari-kun is cute. I have Riku. But…is she enough?'

"Iie, I'm fine. Just…a bit hurt."

"Here, let me help you."

"No, I'm fine."

Satoshi tried to stand up again, but he fell straight into Daisuke's arms. Daisuke had anticipated it, so he was fine. He sighed as he wrapped Satoshi's arm around him.

"Baka." He chided gently. Satoshi blushed from the embarrassing situation he was in. He was too close. He couldn't afford to let his feelings resurface.

Daisuke eyed Satoshi carefully. Satoshi never blushes. Why was he blushing now? All of a sudden, Daisuke felt a warmth start from his shoulders that spread to his toes. Daisuke knew that he was blushing too. The warmth seemed to stem from Satoshi's arm. 'I guess I'm happy that he's okay. There's nothing wrong with that…but why am I blushing? I can't…'

"Well Hiwatari-kun, you ready to get out of here?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Satoshi and Daisuke limped away from the destruction together. They had escaped alive. But they had both lost something important there. They stood on the edge of the destruction, watching the sun rise. They stood in companionable silence, reflecting on what would happen after today.

"Ne, Niwa?"

"Hai?"

"You can love now. You have no fear of turning into Dark anymore. You can love now."

"So can you Hiwatari-kun. You don't have to worry about Krad coming out and killing anything precious of yours."

"I never could avoid that, so that won't change." Satoshi turned and looked at Daisuke 'I can't forget him…No matter what I try.'

"And besides Niwa-kun, Boku wa shinpai shinai de. Itsumademo boku ga taisetsu na mono o mamoru kara. 'I'm not worried because I will always protect my precious thing.'

Daisuke looked down and blushed again. 'I have Riku…I have Riku…'

"Niwa?"

"H-hai?"

"Do you mind if I keep this coat?"

'Satoshi in my coat…with no shirt on…uh oh…bad thoughts. Riku…Riku damnit!' "Go ahead."

Satoshi felt his heart stop as he saw Daisuke smile at him.

Satoshi couldn't stop himself. He raised his hand and cupped Daisuke's cheek. "You really are an amazing guy. I…You-"

"Niwa-kun!" Both boys drew themselves away from the intense gaze they had shared.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, 'Fuck, it's those twins.'

"Niwa-kun!" Riku flung herself onto Daisuke.

"Riku-san." Daisuke hugged her. He had Riku, he always had Riku. She was his friend…always his friend. Daisuke snuck a look at Satoshi, and his heart almost broke.

He saw Satoshi looking at Risa who was looking back at him. And Satoshi seemed like he was almost…smiling. 'I knew it. This is just…this is the way it was meant to be. I'm supposed to be with…Riku.' Daisuke buried his face into Riku's hair and let small tears flow into her hair.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Satoshi looked over at Daisuke, watching him hug Harada-san. He sighed and turned back to the sunrise. Of course he couldn't have Daisuke; the prince had gotten his princess. And the evil enemy was left in the darkness. Satoshi looked up and saw Risa smiling at him.

'Left in the darkness with a witch that has a wart on her nose.' Satoshi half smiled and half grimaced at the girl.

When Satoshi snuck another look at Daisuke, he knew he had to go. He couldn't handle the sight of Daisuke snuggled up with Riku. He didn't even turn around when Daisuke called his name.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Konnichiwa Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi was eating lunch again on the roof and was almost annoyed at the disturbance of his solitude. But when he saw that it was Daisuke, his annoyance subsided, a little.

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke then looked back down at his own lunch of bread. What was Daisuke playing at? It wasn't enough that he had to rub his relationship with Riku in his face, but he had to constantly be around him to tempt him? Daisuke didn't seem the type to be a sadist, but boy could he pull it off.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke's voice had taken on an almost pathetic tone to it. He was ashamed that he had resorted to begging, but he wanted Satoshi back. Even though he knew he couldn't be with Satoshi, he still wanted him around. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi sighed, "What do you want Niwa?"

"Hiwa-Hiwatari-kun?"

"Niwa, I don't have all day."

"Why do you hate me?" This definitely broke Satoshi's cold façade.

"I don't hate you Niwa, don't be silly."

"Of course you do! Ever since Krad and Dark left, you've been nothing but cold to me. Why do you hate me? I thought that now since they were gone, we could finally be…friends, but you just pushed me away."

"Niwa, I don't hate you."

"You don't even call me Niwa-kun! Do you not consider me a friend? Please, I want to be your friend Hiwatari-kun. Please let me."

"It's…it's too hard Niwa-kun."

"Too hard to be my friend? Why?"

"Because…because…"

"Please Hiwatari-kun! I need you…You make me feel safe…what can I do?"

Satoshi rubbed his face tiredly, "It's because, Niwa-kun, I…"

"Hiwataaaaaaari-kun!" Satoshi and Daisuke both turned to look for the voice and saw Risa running towards them. Daisuke thought he heard Satoshi mutter a soft curse, but then dismissed it as a mere hallucination. Satoshi was probably going to end up with Risa.

Satoshi nodded, "Harada-san."

"Would you like to walk me to the lunch room?"

"Sorry. I have something to do."

"Oh…Okay, maybe next time." Risa bounced right up to Satoshi and kissed him on the cheek then walked away. Satoshi just sighed, took out a handkerchief, and then wiped his cheek off.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi turned and looked at Daisuke. Daisuke had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes. He looked so sad, but Satoshi wouldn't allow himself to imagine why.

"Do you…Do you like Harada-san?"

"I think…that she's a bit…delusional." At that, Daisuke's face lit up and he beamed at Satoshi. Then he realized that it was very selfish for him to be happy that Satoshi wasn't with anyone. He had Riku, shouldn't Satoshi have someone? Even though it hurts…

"Niwa-kun?"

"Ha-hai?"

"Why'd you ask me if I like Harada-san?"

"Because she seems to like you. And she's pretty and…" Daisuke returned to looking down at the floor. 'Why? Why are there these tears? I can't like him…I can't like him. Riku…I belong to Riku. But these feelings, they aren't for her.'

"Niwa-kun", Daisuke looked up, "I have only had feelings for one person, ever. That hasn't changed through the whole Dark and Krad ordeal. They just…don't have the same feelings for me."

"Who…who do you have feelings for?"

Satoshi looked Daisuke straight in the eye, took a breath, and then said, "He has always been there with me, even though we were not great friends. He is the only friend I've ever had. And he-"

"Niwa-kun!" Satoshi groaned and Daisuke groaned inwardly.

"Yes Riku-san?"

"You promised to meet me for lunch!"

"Oh…gomen ne Riku-san. I forgot."

"Well…I'll meet you there then. I need to get food."

"Hai."

Riku turned and walked down towards the cafeteria.

"Hiwatari-"Daisuke looked around, confused. Where was he? He walked towards the edge of the roof. "Hiwatari-kun!"

"I'm right here." Daisuke looked down and saw Satoshi sitting by the rail, watching the children run around.

Daisuke sat next to Satoshi and looked at the sky. "So where we? Who is your special person?"

Satoshi sighed. That appearance of Riku reminded him that Daisuke probably wasn't going to be his anytime soon. "No one. Forget I said anything."

"You deserve someone." Satoshi turned to look at Daisuke, who was staring at the sky, refusing to look at him. "You deserve someone to love. You shouldn't be alone. Please…" Daisuke looked down at his own hands. "Please go after the one you love."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke then looked at the sky, "Maybe…maybe someday. But not right now."

Daisuke stood up slowly, "I have to meet…Harada-san."

"Jaa ne Niwa-kun."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi. He was beautiful. The afternoon sun was glistening on Satoshi's hair. Daisuke was mesmerized.

"Niwa-kun, what're you doing?

"Niwa-kun?"

Satoshi turned around and was met with a dazed Daisuke.

"Stand up Hiwatari-kun."

"Nani?"

"Stand up."

Satoshi stood up, eyeing Daisuke warily. Satoshi had only just stood up when he was pulled into a hug by Daisuke. Satoshi's arms hung limply by his side. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped them around Daisuke's waist, not knowing the significance of it. He didn't think anything was wrong…Daisuke didn't say anything about it.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi leaned into Daisuke a little more. "Hn?"

"Don't leave me again."

"I…I won't."

"I need you…I feel safe with you. I need you…to be my friend."

Satoshi sighed. 'Crap, talk about a rude awakening. Why does he do this to me?' Satoshi gently pushed Daisuke away. "You have a girlfriend to meet." He then walked back to the railing and sat down.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Daisuke whispered sadly. He then turned and walked downstairs to meet his friend Riku.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/n: I'm not sure where this is going…I mean, I do know, but it's a slow writing. Please read and review like always…

Haha, oh man, Satoshi wipes his cheek off after Risa kisses him…that was HILARIOUS to me.

The hug thing was inspired by a fan art that I saw on a DNAngel website. I recommend you jet over there, cuz it's an awesome site. It's called OFFRAMP- a D.N.Angel site.

Dnangel dot neutralred dot org

It's a bawesome site. I can't find her e-mail address…if the webmistress sees this, sorry that I haven't e-mailed you for credit!


	2. Over Again, I find

**Over Again, I Search**

"Niwa-kun...Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke snapped to attention. "Hai?"

Riku was standing above him with her hands on her hips. "Where is your head today?! I called you for like...5 minutes before you responded. Is there something wrong with you?"

"Nan-nan demo nai. Daijoubu." 'Nothing. I'm fine.'

In all truths, Daisuke was not fine. He couldn't get the image of Satoshi out of his head. The image of Satoshi when he had pushed him away and practically demanded that he meet Riku. Did he still hate him? And the way he looked when he was watching the children, that beautiful and soft look in his eyes...Daisuke sighed, /If only.../

"She is so annoying Niwa-kun! She keeps talking to me about Dark even though she KNOWS he's gone..."

Daisuke looked at Riku and sighed, /Too bad, you're getting annoying./ Daisuke gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, had he just thought that? He groaned and laid his head on the table. He was going crazy.

/Okay, so I only have sisterly feelings for Riku and I have...slightly less platonic feelings for Hiwatari-kun. Uh oh./

"And then she said-"

"Harada-san?"

This stopped Riku in her tracks, Daisuke hadn't called her Harada-san for awhile. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Niwa-kun?"

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?!"

Daisuke sweat dropped as a few heads turned their way. "Keep your voice down please."

"How can I keep my voice down when you want to break up with me? I bet it's that Risa isn't it? You fell back in love with her didn't you? You only went out with me because I'm like her, am I right?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"The person you're in love with!"

"Who said there was another person?"

"Niwa-kun, it's not that hard to see. First you forget to meet me, then you tell me you want to break up with me. There has to be someone else! I bet you it's Risa because you're still in love with her. Why did you go out with me? Because I'm like her?"

"No. The person I'm in love with is gentler than you. They respect me and have always been there for me. They also don't yell at me and they trust me." /That's not a complete lie...Even though Hiwatari-kun isn't exactly talking to me./

"F-fine! But don't crawl back to me when Risa rejects you! She likes Hiwatari, not you!" Satisfied that she had gotten her final insult in, Riku walked out of the cafeteria in a huff.

Daisuke just sighed. /Well, when you hit rock bottom, there's nowhere to go but up...Or maybe I'll hit the top now that I'm not chained to the rock bottom.../ He picked up his things and headed back to the roof. He still had about half an hour left of lunch.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Konnichiwa Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi looked up, startled. He was even more startled by the fact that it was Daisuke. /Wasn't he supposed to be with.../

"Daijoubu desu ka." Satoshi figured that if something had happened, Niwa would tell him.

"Hai, daijoubu."

"Good." Satoshi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, pretending to doze off.

"I just broke up with her."

"Oh?" Satoshi sat up and looked at Daisuke.

"Yeah. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't pretend that everything was alright with her. I guess I just stopped liking her. I have more important people in my life than her...and she didn't want that. And even though I was with her, I still felt lonely."

"Hn. I'm glad that you got rid of her. Those two twins are pains."

"Oi, they're still my friends, I guess. But they just aren't...not like that."

"Would you be offended if I said that I'm glad?"

"No."

"Well then I'm glad." Satoshi closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall again.

They were silent while Daisuke worked up the courage to say something.

"Anoo...There's an art display at the museum and I was wondering..."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke from one eye. He looked adorable, blushing and looking at his hands. "Yes?"

"Anoo...Since...you know...I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Sure." Satoshi leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Daisuke silently cheered, but he couldn't stop the grin on his face. And he could've sworn that he saw a smile on Satoshi's face too.

All of a sudden, Satoshi stood up and offered a hand down to Daisuke. "Come on, we have the next class together."

Daisuke just smiled back and took the proffered hand. He then pulled Satoshi into a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now let's go Niwa-kun." Satoshi turned to pick up his stuff.

Daisuke could only whisper, "I'm glad you're back."

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Look at this painting! It's so nice!"

"Yeah, it is."

Satoshi and Daisuke were now in the museum, looking at the pieces of art. Daisuke needed support here and Satoshi knew it. All these paintings would only serve to remind Daisuke that he was practically missing half of himself. Satoshi would be there for him.

When Satoshi saw Daisuke's eyes start to tear up, he suggested that they go outside for lunch. They could eat a little early. Daisuke nodded and they headed outside.

x x x x x x x x x x

Daisuke and Satoshi had sought their solace underneath of a tree. They were sitting on a bench eating lunch.

"Thank you for buying me lunch Hiwatari-kun. I'll pay you back."

"Satoshi."

"Nani?"

"Call me Satoshi."

"Then you have to call me Daisuke."

"Daisuke-kun? Sounds...weird."

"So does Satoshi-kun."

"I guess it would be hard to change habits that have been set in for so long."

"That reminds me...Anoo...Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"I haven't been anywhere."

"But you're not cold anymore. You're actually talking to me again. And I'm happy."

"I doubt you noticed that I hadn't been talking to you."

"I did! You make me feel...I don't know, safe...and warm...and happy." /Oh no. I've said too much./

Satoshi stared blankly at Daisuke for awhile, registering what he said. Daisuke's heart was threatening to march out of his chest by that time. When Satoshi finally registered what Daisuke had said, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"You also make me happy."

They both turned to each other and let their feelings for each other travel to the other. Wordlessly, they both stood up and grasped each other like a life line. Daisuke pulled back slightly and smiled up at Satoshi. Satoshi, in turn, smiled back at him. They both knew. There was no way that they couldn't have known.

"I love you Hiwatari-kun."

"I love you too...Dai-chan." Satoshi had a wicked gleam in his eyes. Daiuke decided that he liked this new Satoshi.

"I guess Dai-chan sounds better than Daisuke-kun. But I get to call you Sato-chan then."

Satoshi grimaced. "How about Satoshi and Daisuke?"

"Works for me." Daisuke said, grinning up at Satoshi.

Satoshi gasped as tears started to form and run down Daisuke's cheeks. Daisuke chuckled softly at Satoshi's worried look.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm happy...Hey, the last time we were crying together was when I realized how much you meant to me...It's kind of ironic."

"Then this time, don't stop me."

"Don't stop you from doing what?"

"I wanted to do this last time..."

Satoshi leaned down and gently kissed Daisuke. As he pulled back, he smiled down at him. Placing his forehead against Daisuke's, he looked right into Daisuke's eyes and whispered, "I finally caught you."

"No, I caught you." Daisuke wrapped his arms tighter around Satoshi's waist.

"Doesn't matter, you're still mine." Satoshi said, doing the same to Daisuke.

"Come on, let's go back to the exhibit."

Satoshi smiled as Daisuke held his hand as they walked back into the museum. /He's finally okay...he can finally let go of Dark...right?/

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Niwa-kun?!"

"Hiwatari-kun?!"

Daisuke and Satoshi whirled around, only to be confronted with the image of two very distraught Harada twins. The twins didn't notice the irritated faces of Satoshi and Daisuke, the only thing they could focus on was the joined hands between the two beautiful boys.

Riku finally tore her gaze away from their hands and glared at Daisuke, "Uso...uso da yo!" 'Lie...it's a lie!'

Risa looked pleadingly up at Satoshi, tears in her eyes, "Hiwatari-kun?" she whined.

"No, Harada-san, this is very real." Daisuke grinned. He finally said it. He finally was happy. He was free.

Satoshi took Daisuke's smile as a cue and leaned down gave him a small peck on the lips.

Risa just ran off crying because her social step ladder had tossed her off. Riku stayed behind a couple of seconds, staring at Daisuke.

"This...this is what you want, Niwa-kun?"

"Hai."

"Then...sayoonara."

Riku ran after her distraught twin. Daisuke just smiled, she would forgive him. "Jaa ne, Harada-san."

Daisuke then tightened his grip on Satoshi and guided him to the next painting.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The two boys were sitting on Satoshi's porch, stargazing. They were worn out from the museum and the events of the day, so they decided to spend a quiet night together, star gazing.

They had broken the news to Emiko and Kosuke. Surprisingly, they had gotten the blessing they wanted. They had even agreed to let Daisuke stay the night with Satoshi, as long as they behaved themselves. Life was good, and the two boys deserved it.

However, there was still something bugging Satoshi. Was Daisuke really okay? He had lost Dark, Riku, and Risa in one day. Riku and Risa probably weren't a big thing, but Dark might have been. Satoshi could only imagine what it could be like to lose the companion that was always by your side. He didn't even want to imagine losing Daisuke.

Struck by his sudden morbid thoughts, Satoshi needed to be close to Daisuke. He got up, ignored Daisuke's inquirious look, and sat behind Daisuke. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back against his chest. Daisuke didn't ask any questions, he just enjoyed the feeling. He was finally safe.

They stayed like that for awhile, Satoshi was just gathering his thoughts for a bit. Finally, he said, "Daisuke?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke answered sleepily.

"Do you...do you miss them?"

"No."

"No?"

Daisuke chuckled at the surprise in Satoshi's voice. He looked up to the sky, "No, I don't." He repeated, "Because you're here now. I no longer have a hole in my heart."

Satoshi was shocked. He didn't deserve this. But Daisuke was here, with him. And he wouldn't give that up. He just tightened his hold on Daisuke and whispered, "Through all the ordeals I went through, you were my precious thing...always."

Daisuke turned around slightly, "I know."

Daisuke leaned up and kissed Satoshi, and then they were free.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dark and Krad were in Dark's home, watching the two boys.

"Krad, do you miss them?"

Krad just smirked, "No, because you're here now."

Krad leaned closer to Dark and leaned in slowly, embracing Dark in his arms and covering them both with his white wings...hiding them from the world. Dark had never felt so safe.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: Man, I could NOT find a way to word the ending. I had to imply that they had kissed, but I also wanted it to have a mysterious kinda cliff hanger kinda thing. But I guess it's okay now.

I was really making Riku out to be worse than I thought she was, so I went back and changed some of the things that she did. I'm a little happier with it now.

Is it corny? I bet it's corny. Oh well, I love corny sap.

Please read and review, as always.


End file.
